jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Reading Your Comments
Reading Your Comments, abbreviated as 'RYC', was a series where Jacksepticeye read social media comments. He currently has 111 episodes and counting, being his second longest series besides Happy Wheels and his first longest non video game series. Jack used to do Reading Comments videos frequently, although spreaded them out over a course of three to six months. General Jack selects comments from YouTube, Twitter, and on a few occasions, from Tumblr. The comments vary from sheer absurdity to hilarity, with occasional serious comments where he will give his support and sometimes comments where he just answers questions. Jack dedicated four of the series videos to 'hate comments', attempting to make them funny or irrelevant, with a few examples being complaints regarding how loud he is (2014 - 2017 era), his appearance or just random things. He pulled comments from his recent videos, as well as the video itself for the next one, or encouraged the viewers to use a Twitter hashtag called #SepticComments. Episodes #I READ YOUR COMMENTS #You're not even Irish!! #BAD ACTOR! KILL YOURSELF! #VOICE OF AN ANGEL! #WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? #BANE IMPRESSION! WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? #AMERICAN ACCENT, CAT SOUNDS and IMPOSSIBRUUUUU!! #BIGGEST HIGH FIVE & "LOUDEST LIKE A BOSS" #DO YOU WATCH ANIME? #YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE? ARE YOU A BRONY? #ORIGIN OF MY NAME #WHICH POKEMON WOULD YOU BE? #TIPS FOR YOUTUBE & NEW CAMERA #BIGGEST HATE COMMENT EVER #IS THERE A PERFECT GAME? #DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? #THE HATER SPECIAL #LAUGH WITHOUT SMILING #MOST AWKWARD MOMENT #2 GIRLS 1 CUP?? #JACKSEPTICEYE IMPRESSION #TWITTER SPECIAL #WILL YOU STOP SWEARING? #DO YOU LIKE FURRIES? #Why Do You Eat Man Children? #EVERYTHING IS AWESOME #DO YOU HAVE PETS? #WILL YOU POST MORE? #ARE YOU WEARING PANTS?? #EPIC CAT RAP #PANDA IS LOVE, PANDA IS LIFE #NAMING MY HAT! #MORGAN FREEMAN IMPRESSION #WE GOT A BADASS OVER HERE #ARE LEPRECHAUNS REAL? #POPEYE IMPRESSION #ANYMORE KERBAL SPACE PROGRAM? #IT'S PARTY TIME #PANDA PEANUT BUTTER PAPERCLIP #F%#$ HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY #WILL YOU PLAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2? #IT'S A ME MARIO! WA-HU!! #420NOSCOPEBLAZEIT #GO TO THE MOON #ARE YOU ON DRUGS? #I CAN SMELL RAINBOWS #SPLIT PERSONALITIES! #THUG LIFE #I'D MARRY A SHEEP! #MY FAVOURITE DRINK #HATE COMMENTS #JACK LOOKS LIKE JESSE PINKMAN #I NEED YOUR CLOTHES #SO FABULOUS #KISS ME JACK! #LET'S GET PERSONAL #JACKSEPTICEYE IMPERSONATORS? #MY STRIPPER NAME #THE SOURCE OF MY POWERS #NICE BEARD! #I LOVE BALLS!! #CHARLIE CHARLIE ARE YOU HERE? #CAN I KISS YOU!? #WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD? #DO YOU LIKE DONUTS #YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! #JUST DO IT! #STRIKE A POSE #YOU SOUND DRUNK! #KITTENS VS. PUPPIES #THE NEW POTATO KING #THIS COMMENT IS OFFENSIVE #WILL YOU KEEP YOUR GREEN HAIR? #SO SWAGGY #WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE!? #DANCE OFF COMPETITION #DOBBY IS FREE! #UNACCEPTABLE!! #CAN YOU LAUGH IN FRENCH? #HIS NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE! #WILL YOU CHANGE YOUR HAIR BACK? #JACKSEPTICEYE FACE REVEAL #TALKING AS IRISH AS POSSIBLE #THE MOST PUNCHABLE FACE #YOU WEAR SHOES INDOORS?? #SO MUCH HATE #TEACH ME ABOUT VIKINGS! #I'M MR. MESEEKS! #SINGING MAN JACK #CAN YOU SING YOUR OUTRO? #WOULD YOU DATE YOURSELF? #BEST CHILDHOOD MEMORIES #WHAT'S IN YOUR POOP? #YOU'RE LOSING SUBSCRIBERS! #ARE YOU TICKLISH? #DO YOU SLEEP? #IF I HAD A CLONE #COMEBACK JACK #DON'T TICKLE ME #READING YOUR COMMENTS 100 #SHOWER THOUGHTS WITH JACKSEPTICEYE #13 COMMENTS WHY #DON'T GET A FIDGET SPINNER #MR. POTATO MAN #YOU ARE A **** #SHOW US YOUR CAR!! #MY SCARIEST DREAM #WHY WERE YOU NOT IN YOUTUBE REWIND? #JACK MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER #LIFE ADVICE WITH JACKSEPTICEYE #DROP TILTED YOU COWARDS Trivia *There have been two instances where the title card for one video would read "Twitter comments", when the video shows Jack reading YouTube comments. This has happened a second time where the two were swapped ("YouTube comments" when the video shows Tweets). *Unsurprisingly, his 'hate comment' videos are the shortest in length, since Jack receives little hate among the community. *In "Jacksepticeye Reacts To "Watchmojo's Top 10 Jacksepticeye Videos" Jack revealed he is doing Reading Comments less because many comments, particularly questions, are repeated without him realizing he had said similar answers in past videos until the viewers pointed it out. This brings him displeasure since he wants to keep interacting with the community. Category:Non video game series Category:Reading Your Comments